Kissed a short HP spin off
by CrimsonRomancex
Summary: this is a short story about a five year old witch and her life.
1. Prologue

_Cold, clammy hands_  
_Skeletal hands_  
_They come ever closer_  
_Ever closer_

_My vision starts to blur_  
_The cold bones touch my face_  
_Lifting my head from the ground_  
_Pulling me closer_  
_In an affectionate gesture_

_This is the end_

_Silver light bursts_

_Everything turns dark_


	2. Kissed

_**The afternoon knows what the morning never suspected **_

That faithful day started like any other: Breakfast with mum.

"So what shall we do today Tamara?"

I was too tired to say anything so I simply shrugged and when back to playing with my porridge.

"Oh come on Tam you can do better than that." My mum said laughing

I smiled at her and said,

"Can we go to the Sliver-Doe meadow?" The sliver-doe meadow was the most beautiful place in the world: filled with roses, violets, daises and other sweet smelling flowers.

"Ok but you have to be good."

"I will." I said, existed about going to the meadow.

Oh by the way my name is Lotus: like the flower, my first names Tamara.

and I'm a five year old witch.

* * *

"Let's go in here and get some stuff to eat when we get to the meadow." My mum said pointing to Honeydukes: the best sweet shop in the world!

I smiled and letting go of her hand ran towards the shop. When I reached the entrance I stopped and closed my eyes, doing as my father had told me the last time we were here, I opened the door and inhaled. The strongest Scents, caramel & brown sugar, came first. Then chocolate, of course, bitter dark and the sugary milk chocolate. Peppermint, sharp as glass, then raspberry, so sweet it stung my noise. Apple: crisp and pure, Nuts: buttery, warm and earthy. The bright smell of lemon and other scents I didn't have names for.

. I smiled to myself and opened my eyes to see the colourful and crowed sweet shop that was Honeydukes. Now here was the hard part: choosing a sweet!

I slowly walked past shelf's full of the most dazzling sweets trying to decide. But there were so many to choose from! There were;

Acid Pops,

Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans,

Cauldron Cakes,

Chocolate Cauldrons,

Chocolate Frogs,

Chocolate Wands,

Crystallised pineapple,

Drooble's Best Blowing Gum,

Exploding bonbons,

Fat, honey coloured toffees,

Fizzing Whizzbees,

Ice Mice (listen to your teeth chatter and squeak),

Jelly Slugs,

Pumpkin fizz,

Salt Water Taffy,

Sugar Quills,

Sugared Butterfly Wings,

Toothflossing Stringmints,

And Wizochoc

In the end I decided to have; a chocolate frog, some exploding bonbons and few sugared butterfly wings. My mum got some crystallized pineapple, a bag full of chocolate cauldrons and, of course, a large box of Bertie Bott's every flavor beans. Before we left Hogsmeade we went to the post office to send a letter to my dad: who was away working in Peru as a curse breakers for Gringotts wizarding bank.

* * *

"Are you going to have one?"

My mother asked, smiling slightly, as she opened the box of Bertie Bott's every flavour beans. I screwed up my face in disgust: remembering the Horseradish one I had got last time. My tongue was on fire for hours afterwards!

"You first."

"Alright then." My mum said as she reached into the box and pulled out a dark grey coloured one with black specks.

"Here goes nothing" and she put it in her mouth. After half a second she cave muffled cough, quickly swallowed and reached for her bottle of pumpkin juice.

"What was it?" I asked trying not to laugh at the expression on her face.

"Black pepper…" She said setting down her bottle "…now it's your turn."

I grimaced but reached into the box and pulled out a whitish-pink one with dark brown dots on it. I shoved it into my mouth and sighed in relief when I recognized a flavor that I liked.

"So?" My mum asked.

"Toasted Marshmallow." I said smiling.

She smiled back and looked around us: admiring the beauty that was Silver-Doe Meadow. With its bright green grass, pink roses and shining yellow buttercups, surrounded by a ring of forest trees and the sun shinning brightly overhead, it was easy to imagine that we were in a fairy-tale.

* * *

My mum grabbed my hand and pulled me away from the creature now gliding towards us.

"A dementor?!" She exclaimed in bewilderment and then she raised her wand and cried,

"Expecto Patronum" I silver mist came out of the end of her wand, acting as a barrier between us and the dementor. I could feel my mothers hand shacking as it held mine. I squeezed her hand: a hard thing to do as it was covered in sweat. She looked down at me: her eyes filled with a fear I didn't understand. Then after a few seconds her eyes hardened with a new determination. And then she started to spin in place: She was going to disapparate. But her hands were too slippery with sweat I couldn't hold on. I could feel her frantically trying to get a good grip of my hand but it was no use.

In the end my fingers slipped through hers.

I fell onto the ground of Sliver-Doe meadow. I looked up at the dementor and saw that the silver mist was gone. I creature stretched out its hands coming closer: ever closer. Blind panic surged through my body, making my vision blur: I knew that I was in terrible danger. I could feel the cold, clammy, skeletal hands on my face lifting my head up: pulling my body off the ground. Bringing my face closer to its own, in an affectionate gesture, like the way I had once saw my father kiss my mother.

I knew that this was the end as all happy thoughts of my mother, father friends and family disappeared from me and the memory of my mother crying as she read a letter telling her that my father had been killed filled my mind and heart: I never did get a chance to tell her that I knew the truth. I knew my father wasn't in Peru and I knew that he was never going to come home.

I saw the horrible face for the dementor: with no eyes, scabbed grey skin and a shapeless hole for a mouth. I closed my eyes as my mothers sobs rang louder and louder in my ears.

There was a burst of Silver light; pain ran through my body as I hit the ground and then everything turns dark.


End file.
